


Tara,Kayamat-ye-Kumari

by Lyria_official



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ancient History, F/M, Historical, Historical Fantasy, Mythology - Freeform, Romance, Strong Female Characters, Supernatural - Freeform, Warrior Princess, chiklit, historical fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyria_official/pseuds/Lyria_official
Summary: Everyone comes to World with a purpose....Cycle of Life moves along with Cycle of TimeBut what happens when the Kaalchakra or cycle of time changes it's course for someone?Someone who's purpose of life is for a greater cause.Shrouded by darkness yet with grace of light.Thrown in depths of war and pain yet with enchantments of peace and divine.Heart of stone but with touch of purity.Fierce as blazing fire yet alluring as softest flower.Somewhere bathed in bloodshed somwhere embraced in fragnant flowers.Carrying darkness along with divine light.Unaware to one another....One cannot cease to exist without another...With time play their part,When time unite them one.World shall meet one of the greatest creation......~~~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~~This is a historical/supernatural  story. Not truly based on ancient history of India but a mix of imagination and Historical cultures.





	1. Character Introduction: Princess Tara

* * *

Hello!Let's began with our female protagonist Introduction.

Her name is Princess Tara(or Taramani) from Chandrarajpur (made up) situated in middle of ancient Bharat.Born as the only child of King of Chandraraj,Harianshdev and Queen Subhankari devi.With no other heir princess Tara was next to sit on Throne being no less than any Yuvraj of Bharatvarsh.

Sweet as honey as well as fierce as lioness.Her eyes were most unique ever seen with deepest blue of endless ocean.Raised as a queen and as well as a yuvraj with all knowledge of a _Shashak_ and of a _Yodha_.

Her another interesting quality was her devotion for God.No matter where,infront of god her only emotion was absolute dedication.

(I didn't chose any actress for casting this character,mostly I dont find one and secondly you all are free to imagine whoever you want).

**Character appearance(or asthetics):**

****

****

(The blond one is the same as the character but with blond hair.You will know soon about it.)  
  


 **Note:** I will not show all the cast or characters now at once.When a character will enter the story I will introduce them.That will make it a surprise.So please bear with me.  
You can also imagine their parents too.If someone has good cast for them can tell me.  
  


Also the Timeperiod is not mentioned here.I cant find a suitable timeperiod when there were humans along with asuras and evil forces(If anyone knows do tell me)  
  


This is a brief about our main character.More will be known through the story.If any mistakes feel free to tell me.Hope you enjoy.


	2. Prologue a short Trailer

"Who are you?"asked the awstruck princess looking in the mirror infront of her.There infront of her stood the image of a girl who looked like her but at the same time looked different.

The image smiled "Who am I?Is that question needed to be answered?Look at yourself.I am you princess. **The other you.** " 

* * *

"You are the princess?You don't act   
like one",the Prince said looking at the princess,eyebrow furrowed.

  
The princess chuckled,"Well Prince,The one you saw there was me but the warrior one.What you don't like my fierce self or did it hurt your little ego"

* * *

" _Hum Jung me pale bade hai.Hume nhi pta Prem ki kya paribhasha hai.Humare bhai kehte the 'Ek din koi aisa zarur aayega jo tumse inti mohobbat krega jaisa koi pure kaynaat me na kr paye',lekin hume toh itna hi pta hai jo prem krte hai wohi pida bhi dete hai."_

(I was born and raised in the battlefields.I don't the concept of love. My brother used to say 'One day someone will come and love you like nobody else in this world can',but now,all I know is the one who loves you, hurts you the most.)

* * *

" _Bahut hui Prem ki varta karna.Ab hum wahi krenge jisme hum purnatah nipuun hai._ _ **Yudh aivam Sanghar**_ _."(_ Enough with talks of love.Now I will do what I am best at. **Battle,Fight and killing**.)Said the princess devoid of emotions.

" _Bahut hui Yudh ki varta.Ab hum apne Prem par vijayi paa kr rhenge.Rajkumari,Ab aap humse dur nhi ja payengi.Aapko hum Premraas me veelin kr denge ki pure vishwa me apko kuch aur nhi dikhega.Hum aa rhe hai aapko dhundhne priya Taramani."(_ Enough with talks of battle and war.Now I will win over my love.Princess,you won't be able to go far away from me.I will dissolve you in the elixir of love that you wont be able to see anything other than me in this world.I am coming to find you dear Taramani)said the prince with determination.

* * *

" _Inte antaraal baad aap hume pehchan paye Aryaa?Humne toh aapke liye varsho pratiksha ki.Humne apna vachan purna kiya ab aap apna vachan purna kare."(_ Took you so long to identify me dear?I have waited for you for many years.I fulfilled my promise,Its time you fulfill yours)said the glowing image of Princess,smile on her lips and tears in her enchanting eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was my trailer kinda prologue. I know won't understand many things but it will get interested in the future.
> 
> How is my little prologue? Do tell me in comments and many apologies for mistakes. I tried Hindi dialogue(more like pure Hindi😅)  
> How does it sound?
> 
> Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Thankyou!


	3. Devotional Princess

Sun rose illuminating the Earth with its rays at the end of Usha prahar(3-6 am)  
Birds were chirping flying above the gardens of Rajmahal of Chandrarajpur.Soldiers pacing getting ready for their usual duties.

Peaceful was how the morning started in Chandrarajpur.In the palace, maids were seen to be busy collecting materials for worshipping.  
Gardens were full of flowers, few being plucked to use for Puja.

On the upper floor, in a room decorated with red curtains, different flowers, and various diyas lamps.A big queen size bed covered with a golden rug.A big mirror with many jewelleries on the table,a figure in front of it tying the knots of the simple yet beautiful blue stone necklace on her neck.

Gentle smile on lips yet a unique glow in those elegant blue orbs.Eyes lined with kohl, medium nose ring of little stones.Her waist-length hair in an elegant half-do surrounded with fragrant flowers. Body embraced with a cyan blue lehenga. Fingers painted with red mahavar with a big circular design on the palm.

As she finished getting ready gates of her room(kaksha) opened and a girl of 19 in a simple pink saree entered the room with a thali full of puja materials in her hand.

"Princess, Puja preparations are ready. Flowers will come soon."Sudha, Princess's friend and maid informed the princess who turned and smiled at her.

"Thankyou Sudha. Let's go we will start our Puja." holding the thali in her hand both ascended towards templeroom.Princess Tara's anklets making a pleasant chime as her mahavar filled toes moved forward.

Meanwhile in garden~  
"Oh, dear. Let's hurry! Princess will start her puja we need to deliver these flowers to her."Maya and Ramya, two maids of the palace started running towards the temple room. They reached the gates of a big room decorated with flowers and a _Ghant_ (bell) on the entrance of the room. Inside various materials of worshipping were kept on the floor in front of a beautiful and divine looking idol of Lord Krishna and Radha.

Princess sat in front of the idol applying Chandan(sandalwood) tikka on the gold idol of Radhe Krishna at the foot of the big idol.

She kept looking at the idol like they were talking through eyes. She put a garland of Mogra(Arabian Jasmine) and tulsi(holy basil)on the idol(Murti).

After giving bhog of makkan mishri(butter and rock sugar) and fruits she blew the shankh(holy conch shell) while others rang the temple bell.

King and Queen came up to offer prayers to Lord Krishna then all stood for Aarti.

(singing)

_SHREE KRISHNA GOVIND HARE MURARI_   
_HEY NAATH NARAYAN VASUDEVA_

_PITU MAAT SWAMI SAKHA HUMARE_   
_HEY NAATH NARAYAN VASUDEVA_

_THAKUR HUMARE PRANO SE PYAARE_   
_TUM HO HUMARE HUM HAIN TUMHARE_   
_HEY NAATH NARAYAN VASUDEVA_

_GAIYAN CHARAIYA MAAKHAN CHURAIYA_   
_DEENO KI NAIYA KE TUM HI KHIVAIYA_   
_HEY NAATH NARAYAN VASUDEVA_

_TUM SE HAI DHARTI TUMSE HAI AMBAR_   
_AGNI PAWAN AUR SATTON SAMANDAR_   
_HEY NAATH NARAYAN VASUDEVA_

_GOVIND MERO HAI GOPAL MERO HAI_   
_SHREE BANKE BIHARI NANDLAL MERO HAI_

_GOVIND BOLO HARI GOPAL BOLO_   
_RADHA RAMAN HARI GOVIND BOLO_

(Oh lord krishna,Govind and flute keeper  
Oh lord narayan and vasudev

Father,mother,friend everything you are  
Oh lord nayaran and vasudeva

God more precious than our life  
You are ours,we are yours  
Oh lord narayan and vasudev

Graze cows and steal milk butter  
Those in need you are their supporter  
Oh Lord narayan and vasudev

This Earth, this sky   
Fire,Wind and seven oceans all are from you  
Oh lord narayan and vasudeva

Govind is mine, Gopala is mine  
Baanke Bihari son of Nanda is mine

Pray Govind pray Gopala  
Pray to Radha's dear God Govind)

[The Song ](https://youtu.be/SszSt0o_UQI)

( **I tried my best to translate it.I don't wanna hurt any religion by all this.I just wanna depict the devotion of Princess. Sorry If any mistake happened. But do listen to this while reading** )

* * *

Everyone present there went into a calm and peaceful frenzy. How few words can do the magic nobody knew. The most peaceful one was Princess as she chanted those words in a string of music.It felt like she wasn't in the body instead somewhere else.

* * *

With this worshipping started the Pradosha Prahar(6-9 am)  
King and Queen went to get ready for Rajsabha(royal court) and the princess started distributing the prasad to everyone at the palace.

After finishing her work she went for fulfilling her duties by guiding mantris(viziers), training soldiers, Going out of the palace to inspect the condition of villages and listening to the problem of Praja(subjects). Sometimes playing with children, even telling them stories.  
  


Princess kept fulfilling her duties getting more experience for being the future ruler. Unknown to what fate had it for her.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was my first chapter of this story.I have kept it short just by giving a brief of the princess and her devotional nature.The main topic will start from the next chapter.
> 
> How is it, everyone?
> 
> Again sorry.I have no intention to hurt any of the religions by showing all these rituals, pictures and songs.I only wanna show the devotion of Princess Tara. Also because well music is important in stories but I can't put any music in a historical fic so I chose a devotional one.If you any mistake don't hesitate to tell me. And hope you all can forgive me. This is my first time.
> 
> I do not own any of the pictures. Credit goes to respective owners.
> 
> There will be more. Real fun will start from the next chapter. So stay with me dearies and keep reading  
> Thanks!


	4. Beginning from End

The full moon was shining in the night sky, giving its cool rays to the people of Earth.It was a time of Nishitha prahar(9 pm to midnight). People were in dreams in the midst of sleep.Soldiers of Chandrarajpur were guarding the palace within shifts. Everywhere was peace, no wind.It's like everything has stopped even when time went on.

Princess slept, moonlight entering through the balcony of her room illuminating her figure whereas the room was dark.

Her simple white saree covering her skin, bare neck, hands, and waist without any jewelry. Only mahavar and anklets being the only jewel on her, making her look like a sleeping beauty waiting for her prince.  
  


_Meanwhile somewhere in some world~_

Fire blazed everywhere.The night sky looked endless dark with the fire being only source of light.Two figures danced around weapon in hands and eyes with electric fierceness. Blood and wounds decorated their figure, wounds beyond recovery.

" **Come on dear Apoc, How long do we keep doing this? This seems endless. Wounds doesn't suit your beauty dear.Just let me end this. Death is waiting eagerly...** "A heavy male voice teased out.A figure covered in metallic armor, tainted by red liquid of life. Eyes green as malice poison.A strange sort of weapon,a long piece of metal coated in red in his hand. Hunched out looking in front at the beauty,his enemy, his price.

" **Death...I don't mind it.I will embrace it with open arms.But I sure can keep going now endlessly.Then also,you are right.We need to end this.** "A gentle yet fierce female voice called out.Body clad in some sort of leather armor,far too different than the ancient ones.Littered with blood and wounds.Golden blond hair flowed like fire itself and eyes,similar oceanic blue and face exact like a certain princess.A blue hilted long blade in her hand.

Both Apoc and the man stood on a tall construction that looked like a building of some sort yet again different than ancient structures. Under them blazed endless fire and destroyed structures engulfed in the blaze.

It felt like the end of the world but in real it wasn't.The disaster stood in a barren place devoid of any other life other than the two. Far from the civilization of that world.

" **Tsk Tsk...You sound so hopeless. That's sad,If you would have come to me before I would have treated you like a queen. Though I am sure you will be treated as one in the hell."** The man smirked evilly gaze clouded with greed and lust.

" **Oh...Doesn't matter where I go.If I am gonna die now. THEN YOU ARE ALSO COMING WITH ME RIEGI!** "Apoc shouted in anger,her legs moving in speed towards him.

Reigi didn't got the time to even brace himself as the blade plunged in his chest with full force.He felt a force and weight pushing him and Apoc jumped taking his body falling in the endless fire.

As she fell a small smile formed on her face as she closed her eyes.' _At last I am free.'_

But fate wanted something else.The moment her body touched the fire.Her figure dissolved into golden dust glowing divine gold forming a ball of light.The ball rose to the sky traveling in speed greater than light.

_In Chandrarajpur_ ~

Sudden quietness in the night broke as wind started blowing heavily depicting a storm. Clouds covered the moon feigning darkness all over.  
Curtains in Princess Tara's room went haywire.

In the midst of a storm with a bang like sound, a sudden light illuminated a part of the sky taking a shape of a shooting star and it zoomed down to Palace of Chandraraj entering princess' room, crashed with her body.........  
  
  
  
  
  


Three pairs of eyes snapped open abruptly."What was that?"Voiced out three figures from different places. Looking out at the sky.

"Must be a dream",two of the figures voiced out again and retreated.

But the third figure kept looking at the sky,"No no no no no...It can't be a dream.It just can't.I can feel it. That energy, that power.So alluring....enormous.....so enchanting.I need it.I want it. **And I will gain it.** Wherever it is...Its Mine.MINEE."A low shady voice of the figure gruffed out in joy and lust.

"RISE! RISE, MY PEOPLE!RISE!IT'S OUR TIME. WE WILL WIN!HAHAHAHAHA"

And the chaos was ready to rise again........

* * *

Oceanic blue eyes opened slowly. Sun beginning to rise indicating Usha prahar. Staring at the ceiling for few seconds, confusion eitched her face.She sat up quickly, inspecting the surrounding. Looking down at her hands and body her eyes widened.

"Wha...I am alive....how..uh..what"

Looking around again with wide eyes she stood up from bed moving in a slow pace.' _where is this place? How am I here? Didn't I die?_ 'She found the mirror and paced up to it.Her breath hitched the moment she looked at it.

" **I look the same....Or is it really me? Black hair?Eh?** ",she looked down at her attire seeing an unfamiliar piece of clothing.Her gaze went to the balcony,she ran up looking out seeing gardens,soldiers and the beautiful structure of the palace.Shock and surprise still evident on her face.

" **Oh my....This is not the place I was,nor is this my world or timeline. This is the ancient world.But why am I here and how?** "

Before she could think any more the gates of her room opened making her look at the familiar yet unfamiliar maid that entered."Suprabhaat(good morning) Princess.Let me ready your bath and clothes."Princess tara's eyes widened yet again and eyebrows raised.' _Princess?I am a princess?Since when?Hold on....How did I understand what she said.How do I know this unfamiliar language like I use it every day?I need to find out what happened..._ 'Seeing that none of her questions can be answered at the moment she just went with what she was supposed to do now.

The bath amused her and yet made her feel like being rejuvinated again.

  
She looked at the litght blue set of clothing given to her.It looked fansy yet she liked it.She kept looking at it trying to think how to put it on.Then she closed her eyes and tried to remember how she wore that white cloth.A picture formed in her mind,giving every details of in what way she had that cloth on her along with what that maid wore.

Getting a minimal idea she tried putting on the lehenga like saree. Satisfied with her little good work she went up to the table containing jewellery. Having been familiar with necklaces and earrings, bracelets and hairstyles.She decorated herself with the jewelleries.Then she looked at the Mangtikka and nosering having no idea what they are.

The gates opened again as the same maid entered,"Princess.Are-"the maid paused and looked at the Princess surprised."Wow...Princess you look so beautiful today....especially your hair."Princess smiled at that,"Really?Do I look good now huh?she stopped herself surprised at how she can speak the unfamiliar language with such fluency.Leaving the pondering for later she looked at the jewelry on the maid's nose and hairline.Getting the idea she put on those too.' _wow...I look good. Never knew something like this existed._ "

"Princess,materials for puja are ready.We should proceed.Maharaja and Maharani are waiting for you."

' _Maharaja and Maharani...means...My mother and father....I..I have a mother and father!I have someone for me in this world!_ 'Thoughts surrounded Princess Tara's head and her face lit up as she nodded and rushed out of her room.

* * *

Here is all aesthetics or appearance of Apoc:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how is it???
> 
> This chapter maybe too confusing now but this is the beginning😏😁
> 
> Some of you maybe wondering how modern world is invulged in ancient history?Well,there is a reason beind it too.Keep reading and in future you will surely come to know.
> 
> The use of bold,italics and underline will sure confuse you.Well let me clear it:  
> 1.Normal Bold:Speaking in otherworldly or foreign language.  
> 2.Normal itallics:Speaking in Hindi just like given in prologue.  
> 3.Underlined itallics:Thinking,thoughts,will be inside ' '.  
> 4.Bold itallics underlined:Speaking in mind with each other.Or just speaking with each other in foreign language
> 
> Now I might as well introduce our Outer worldly character akka Apoc.  
> She is not from ancient world...you can figure that through story itself.But she looks am exact copy of Princess Tara except having Blond/golden blond hair.How?Why?Read it to knlw further.
> 
> By the way,Apoc is not her name either.Its a surprise so please bear with me and read further.
> 
> As for those three figures....Can you make a wild guess on who they might be?Gladly wanna know your opinion on them....though there is so less info on them.
> 
> Who is apoc? How is she able to understand the language? How is she not panicking and managing all?
> 
> Read and know.....
> 
> I do not own any pictures  
> Enjoy  
> Thanks💖


	5. Strange feeling of familiarity

Princess Tara came rushing to the Temple room as if she knew that place for many lifetimes.In front of her stood her parents, Maharaja and Maharani.Their eyes twinkled looking at their child.She stood their looking at them for few seconds and then hugged her mother tightly as if she might disappear.

Maharani went into surprise holding her child tightly. Maharaja smiled looking at them and joined in the hug.

' _Is this how it feels to be hugged by parents?I feel so warm..._ '

They broke the hug."Meri Bachhi(My child),What happened?Are you okay?"Maharani asked concerned feeling something is wrong. Princess smiled feeling joyous,"No Maa(Mother), Nothing happened.I just wanted to hug you both."

"Alright dear.You can hug us all you want.But your Kahnaji will feel sad you aren't showering your love on him."Maharani teased her and lead her inside the temple room.

The moment Princess looked at the murti(idol) of lord Krishna she went in a trance,eyes never moving from the murti.She felt something inside her was pulling her towards the murti as if the idol was calling her. Tears pooled up in her eyes unknowingly.Her hands folded up in prayers.

All princess can see was a light infront of her.So divine and so soothing.

Unknowingly her hands started applying tikka to the idol, putting a garland on lord's neck. Giving flowers on the lord's feet.Two drops of tears fell on them.Her tears.She didn't know why she cried.She felt all her burden and sadness flowing out and landing on Lord's feet.

She gave bhog like every day.Blew Conch and rang bells.Not even once her eyes left Lord's idol.

"Dear child.Now do Aarti."her mother put the Aarti thali on her open palms.

Without knowing anything about Aarti and bhajan,words came out of her mouth itself.

(Singing)

_Shri krishna govind hare murari_

_Hey nath narayan vasudeva_

_Ek maat swami sakha hamare_

_Hey nath Narayan vasudeva_

_Bandi grah ke tum avtaari_

_Kahi janme kahi pale murari_

_Kisi ke jaaye kisi ke kahaye_

_Hai adbhut har baat tihari_

_Gokul mein chamke mathura ke tare_

_Hey nath narayan vasudeva_

_Shri krishna govind hare murari_

_Hey nath narayan vasudeva_

_Adhar mein banshi hriday mein radhe_

_Bat gaye dono mein aadhe aadhe_

_Hey radha nagar hey bhakt vatsal_

_Sadaiv bhakto ke kaam sadhe_

_Vahin gaye vahin gaye jaha gaye pukare_

_(_ Shri Krishna, Govind and Flute Keeper

Oh Lord Narayan and Vasudev

Our only Lord and Friend

Oh Lord Narayan and Vasudev

You Incarnated in Jail house

Born somewhere, Raised Somewhere

Go somewhere, Eat with someone

Every word of your is enchanting

Mathura's star shine in Gokul

Oh Lord Narayan and Vasudev

Shri Krishna, Govind and Flute keeper

Oh Lord Narayan and Vasudev

Flute on Lips. Radha in Heart

Both divided as half-half

Oh Radha's Lovely, Oh Devotee's Dearest

Always fulfills devotee's wish

He goes there, where we call for him

Oh Lord Narayan and Vasudev

Shri Krishna, Govind and Flute keeper

Oh Lord Narayan and Vasudev)

( **Listen to[this](https://youtu.be/ADYP32VV-ak).**  
 **And again sorry,I do not want to hurt any religion by all this.Its just for this story.** )

* * *

The words that came out of the princess surprised and enticed everyone, especially her Parents.The prayers and bhajan became more melodious.  
"Oh my lord, Child that was so beautiful.Your voice is so enchanting today."her mother praised her.

This brought the princess out of her trance.She looked up at her Parents then at the idol.Only one thought surrounded her mind.How?Just how?She didn't have a single clue about this place,the culture here.Then how did she worship?How those words she never knew came out of her mouth like its embedded in her heart from start.And mostly,Why this Idol of Lord she never heard or saw attract her so much?Her soul felt complete,her nerves calm.She felt a strange familiar aura, energy in herself.

And to the idol,she can look at it all day.

Her mind flooded with these questions yet she didn't want those answers.It felt like they are not needed anymore.Its like she is at the right place she is supposed to be for all these years of her life.

* * *

After worshipping princess felt happy.She decided to roam around the palace to know her current home and its wonders.She can ponder on her situation all night after that.

Looking around at gardens, various rooms and Rajshabha like a child princess passed by a place then her footsteps paused on their own.  
She went back peeking at the big open room,her eyes widened in joy, a giddy feeling jolting inside her.In front of her stood the Shashtragreeha(weapons room or practice room),filled with many weapons of different types. Some familiar, some unfamiliar.

Princess smirked widely and went inside."Now this is my heaven. Apart from templeroom this is my second-most favorite place."

Princess pulled out a sword from the sword rack. Moving her fingers up the blade, feeling its sharpness she grinned like a child and started practicing her skills.

Being already known with the knowledge of sword art,her body was comfortable and flexible enough.But her moves and skill was advanced and different than any ancient skill of sword art.

It was like she was dancing and already knowing the art of dance too made her look like she was doing Tandav(divine dance).

She kept practicing without any interruptions, honing her skills.  
  
  


_Meanwhile somewhere else~_   
  


A figure stood breathing heavily and covered in sweat "What?Is that all you could do my friend?I am not tired yet.You better land an attack on me or I might succeed in breaking your bones."The figure smirked putting up his weapon,his sword at his opponent in front of him,who was getting more tired.  
  


"Alright alright.I admit you're are the best swordsman here.No one can defeat you in this.You didn't have to tamper my poor little pride."The man surrendered raising both his hands.  
  


"Hahaha,Well my dear friend.I still believe there is someone out there who might still land a hit on me.I am just honing my skill for them."said figured, winked at his opponent who facepalmed and walked away leaving the figure in his own world.  
  


He kept practicing, keeping the confidence in defeating his so-called future opponent.

Both the princess and the figure preparing themselves unknowingly for the upcoming situations.

While unknown to them someone rising chaos in the world.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it my dearies?
> 
> Maybe by now, you got some iity bitty ideas about the plot.....  
> If you didn't...don't worry...that would make this more interesting.Won't it?
> 
> And again take a wild guess who is the oh-so-confident figure?
> 
> Someone might be thinking how princess practiced in Lehenga saree😂  
> Well I think princess look beautiful fighting in that🤩
> 
> Again I put up a song/bhajan.  
> And again apologizing for putting up all this.I do not want to hurt any religion or beliefs.  
> Its just for the story. Please don't take this seriously.
> 
> And wonder how she felt a connection to Lord.Well there's a reason and story behind that too.
> 
> And now that chaos is rising...here will come all the actions in fighting, wars and battles.  
> But please I am kind of bad at the detailed description of the battle.So please forgive me in advance.
> 
> And last keep reading and knowing more. And stay with me my dearies.
> 
> Thanks💖💖💖

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Original Work. DO NOT COPY. No Plagiarism allowed. Anybody find this story written anywhere by anyone rather than me, Please inform me Immediately.  
> I haven't chosen any Cast for my Story. Readers are free to Imagine whoever they want as the Cast.  
> I have used many pictures and Videos But I DO NOT OWN ANY PICTURES. They belong to their respective owners.  
> I apologize for the Grammatical mistakes.  
> Hope you all enjoy and Kindly give Feedback.  
> Thanks!


End file.
